Left 4 Dead 3
by Famotill
Summary: The newest survivors must make it out of California in order to survive the "Green Flu". As long as their is a weapon there will be blood. Talk about California Love!
1. Dead Righteous:The Hotels

**_Author Notes:I am excited because this is my first ever fanfic! I hope everyone will enjoy it. I in now way own any characters from Left 4 Dead that may appear in the story. I do own Amber,John, Kristie, and Thorton as well as any special infected I come up with. So again enjoy, and I hope you like it!! Please give me reviews I could use the criticism. _**

A young female awoke to sounds of gunshots blazing. The moans of zombies echoed throughout the hotel.

"Damn" the young girl thought.

"Get your shit, we ain't got much time sweet cheeks" said an older man. His tattered clothing wasn't from the oncoming infection, but from life on the street. Amber knew what that was like. She thought California would be different. Unfortunately this whole place has gone to hell from this "flu". Much like her home town Brooklyn, New York. Shit did Amber miss her momma's home cooked grits, and her smile. She missed her brothers. Hell she even missed her ex.

"Amber you mind getting up so we can, oh I don't know, get the fuck outta here" said another man much younger than the man before. He was around 24 and well built. Some one Amber would consider dating if he wasn't such an asshole.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?!"

"Help!" Another girl cried out. It was Kristie a young college student. As if she didn't have enough shit being shipped over here from Korea at five. It didn't matter now. These four had each other, and if they wanted to make it outta this they would have to work as a team.

"I'm coming_"_ Amber jolted out of the room, shotgun in hand. She cocked it as she approached a horde of zombies all looking for some new food. She shot the gun as the bullet flied into the crowd and dropped three infected. Kristie and Amber were aided by John(the younger man) and Thorton(the older bum man). After a few rounds they laid waste to the infected.

"Well we better get outta here. No telling how many more of these hungry bastards there are! Plus I think I'm getting hungry. Amber got anything?" said Thorton.

"Ain't got shit, sorry Thor. I think there is a burger joint a couple blocks up" Amber said as she once again cocked the shotgun. "You aren't the only hungry one. These things don't know when to quit. Reminds me of my ex-boyfriend. He was always looking for something to eat. He was like a vacuum!" she continued.

"Amber! We don't have time for this!_"_ John said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Keep your willie in your pants boy, or I'll cut it off!" yelled Thorton who was already heading towards the Elevator shaft. The rest followed suit, and made there way into the elevator.

"Hey guys thanks for having my back. I… really appreciate it." said a shy Kristie

"Hey,_"_ Amber patted Kristie on the back _"_Were in this together. Besides you were training to be a doctor right? You're the most important asset to the team. Trust me you won't get left behind." said Amber.

John and Thorton stood there silent with agreement in their eyes. They all finally reached the hotel entrance. They shot a few infected with little problem dealing with them quickly. Hopefully there would be some left over food at the place. Possibly left from past survivors. Though the group learned throughout there short venture, that usually survivors meant zombies. Most people weren't lucky enough to be immune like them. They exited the hotel as it was dead silent. Amber was at ease knowing it was day time. Kristie approached a car as she tripped over something, tripping the car alarm.

"Aww shit. Kristie_!"_ yelled Thorton. Soon the sound of running, screaming, and moaning filled the air as the comfort of day faded. She had alerted the horde.

"Damn are they always hungry?!_" _a worried John said as he cocked his assault rifle. The horde approached as a battle incurred. Gunshots and screams far distant from the usual cars and people that once populated California. A scream was heard. It was a hunter. He sprung onto Thorton clawing his body. Kristie shot the monster as he fell dead next to Thorton.

"Now that's something I don't want to wake up next to,_"_ Thorton said as Kristie came to his aid. The group headed towards the fast food place encountering more zombies. Suddenly a large flash blasted pass the group taking Amber with it. It was a charger!

"We got a ham spanker!!_"_ Thorton shouted as more gunshots traveled to the monsters back as it fell to the ground.

"Damn!_"_ Amber shot the Charger in the head to reassure his death. They had finally approached the place.

"It looks boarded up_"_ said John.

"It should provide for safe room for now. Hopefully there is medical supplies in side. Amber and Thorton could use some pressure on those wounds_"_ said Kristie. It's strange how when it came to tactical thinking the youngest embraced herself as the leader. It was usually Thorton or John who took lead. They entered the restaurant as they were safe…. For now.

"Yes!! There are some medical kits here. Amber and Thorton I'm gonna need to do this quickly in order to stop any infections. Not the zombie kind of course, but you know what I mean. I'll have to apply pleasure and clean the wounds_" _Kristie was so efficient, no doubt this girl would have done great things if it wasn't for this damn infection. Kristie began to clean out the cuts from the Hunter on Thorton's leg. Luckily the Hunter didn't get to far up his chest or else he may have been in far worse condition.

"Ah shit! That hurts like a bitch! Hell in a hand basket!" Thorton was growing weary. Either from the lack of vitamins and food, or from the fact that he had a large gash in his leg. Amber was luckier as she only had a pulled muscle and some cuts. After they all were patched up they searched for something to eat.

"Here I found some food. It isn't much, but we can ration it out between ourselves." John now seemed to take control.

"Wow that may have been the only thing you'll be useful for," said Amber as she walked over to help ration the food.

"Hey! I have more experience with a gun than any of you!" Amber looked at John confused.

"Oh please," Amber then remarked.

"It's true I could tell right there. That boy is from the military." Thorton walked over as well adding in his two sense.

"Is that true Jonathan?" Kristie also walked over.

"I don't believe that for one minute," said Amber

"Well you should believe me," John said this as he pulled a medal out from his shirt, and pulled out a wallet with another medal inside. John then continued, "Thorton were you in the military."

"Yeah, but that was ancient history. Man I remember one of my colleagues. They called him Bulls eye Bill Overbeck. One hell of a man as well as one of my best friends."

"I hate cops," Amber muttered, though she muttered she wanted a response from John.

"Amber I'm not your enemy" said John as he rubbed Amber's arm. Amber pulled her arm away.

"Then why is it that were still here? If both of you are or were in the military why can't your little buddies fly us out of here." Anger grew in Amber. It wasn't a dramatic anger, but more of an annoyance.

"It isn't that simple. God I wish it was, but it wasn't. I came here along with others to pick up any survivors. Though we crashed. Both of my comrades turned. I was here stranded. That's how I found out I was immune." John seemed somewhat saddened.

"Hey you guys let's just eat. We don't know how long we'll be able to stay here before more infected come," said Kristie trying to ease the tension.

"Hell yeah!!" Thorton shouted as he grabbed his ration. The rest did as he did and they all started to dig in. The way they were eating they seemed like those insane infected. I guess they weren't all so different.

"So Amber what's your story?" John asked trying to break the ice.

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you" Amber said.

"Whatever," said John.

"Alright will you two either make out or shut the hell up all ready?!! I'm tryin' to eat here!!" Thorton seemed to get aggressive when his eating was disturbed. John ignored the comment.

"What about you Kristie? Surely there is some story" said John. Kristie nodded….

"At a young age, five to be exact, I was brought here to America. My family was killed, but I managed to escape and board a fleeing ship. After seeing I was alone, the Federal Child Protection's Agency took me to were I could be adopted. I went through some bad families, and some good. I was always "the Asian" girl. Finally at ten I had found a new family. They adopted me and loved me like I was there own. I lost my first family, and now my other family. Hopefully you guys won't be next." Amber reached over to hug Kristie. Kristie was surprised that her life could move some one so much.

"Okay. I was born in New York to a house of 14 kids. Eight brothers and five sisters. Obviously our family struggled. My father and mother had an off and on relationship. They usually fought and argued. To make ends meat a few of my brothers sold drugs. While me and my sisters did what we had to. I never did anything dirty I usually joined my brothers. Most of my brothers were in and out of jail. Child Protective Services visited weekly. My mother tried her best to impress them, but all they cared about is sucking in kids to teach them how to be socially "acceptable citizens". I eventually began pursuing my musical career. I was one of the only siblings to graduate from high school. I then recorded for a few small time record labels. I raised enough money to move here. Little did I know this shit would happen. I've been here for about a year. So yeah I'm 21. Happy now?"

"Very," said John smiling at Amber. John was about to say something else when a radio began buzzing.

"All *static* ….*static* All survivors…*static* make your way to *static*… the marina. There *static* you will be transported to the next possible evac location."

"Time to move!!" Thorton got up and grabbed his assault rifle. Amber grabbed her shotgun as John grabbed her arm she looked back.

"I'll get you out of this okay?" Amber heard John, but couldn't come up with an answer. Was this his way of flirting? They have treated each other like crap this whole time yet John acted like her cared about her more than he did his own self. Amber finally managed to nod. Kristie grabbed her two pistols as they headed out. Hopefully making it to the marina wouldn't be to much of a hassle.


	2. Dead Righteous:Cali Streets

**AN:This is a chapter that will travel slightly into one of the character's minds. A few chapters will do this with a respective character. Hope you enjoy!!**

"Amber you go to hurry!! We ain't much time 'fore those boats leave our asses!" Yelled back Thorton as they ran towards The Marina District. They were quite far from there however and Amber wasn't making it any easier.

"I'm not exactly flexible in a dress and stilettos." said Amber as she struggled to keep up with the group. Hell Thorton was limping and going faster than her. Amber couldn't help, but thinking she was dead weight to the team. John and Thorton had experience with the military while Kristie was practically a qualified doctor!! She left the thought alone and continued on.

"I don't think we'll get there too quickly. We should look for safe rooms throughout the city. For now we won't be able to sleep. We'll worry about sleeping when we get on the escape boat." said John at the head of the group. He was obviously the fastest. Kristie was right behind him she herself was pretty fast for some one training to be a doctor. As they ran they shot numerous zombies in their path. The day had an ironic beauty to it. Was this some kind of joke from God himself? Did they deserve this? So many questions played through their minds. They had all had their stories played out through life. None of them ever thinking this would happen. None of them thinking their life would intertwine.

"Hey Kristie" Amber said as almost a question.

"Yeah"

"Would there be any way to cure all of this?"

"Well there is, but I don't foresee it happening. For one the original carrier of the disease would have to be located. Second they would have to do countless analysis tests to look for the genetic mutations that caused the special infected such as the Hunter that attacked Thorton. You know I've even heard about a massive zombie, but I can't quite put my finger on it's name." Kristie seemed like a genius to Amber. Amber wouldn't be able to explain anything she is scared out of her mind right now, but Kristie seems to shake it off.

"Oh" Amber said as she looked down. She knew there probably wasn't any hope, but asking just lifted a weight from her shoulders. She knew if she didn't at least ask for: mama, her brothers, her sisters, even her pa , that she would feel the guilt for the rest of her life(if she even survived this, or anyone for that matter.)

"Amber it's okay. I told you we would make it out of this and I didn't lie. Trust me your family is probably waiting in New Orleans for you now. Now let's get to that rescue boat." said John trying to reassure John. Why was he acting so nice. Did he pity Amber or was he just that damn stupid and hopeful. There was no way this would have a fairytale ending. They all knew that. If they didn't they wouldn't be running.

"My feet are killing me" Amber complained trying to shy away from the subject of her family.

"I..I… could carry you if you wanted." offered John now blushing slightly. Amber was astonished how he could try and be romantic during all of this. Still she couldn't say now to that smiling face with those deep blue eyes.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother you.." Amber was soon interrupted from the persistent moans of flesh eating drones. The horde had approached. How they were alerted was unknown.

"These fuckers have great timing!!" Amber remarked sarcastically. Soon they approached as a fight for survival was at hand. More shots rained as they drilled into the hungry predators. Zombie after zombie fell. Amber through a pipe bomb as the mindless monsters chased it. The beeping grew louder as Amber picked off zombies from the crowd. It finally went off as limbs flew into the air. After a few minutes of hit and shoot the survivors cleared out the horde. As they began to walk there was a shaking and then a loud roar. It ruptured the sky with a sound stronger than ten lions. A ferocious monster appeared.

"Holy fuck!" said John as he marveled at the beast.

"And that's what happens when you take too many steroids John" Amber teased.

"I would never do that. Now what the hell is this thing?!" asked John.

"Well there are a few options here. 1. A cute little teddy bear. 2. A huge ass jacked up son'of'a'bitch zombie or 3.A figment of are imagination" said Thorton with a sarcastic tone. Suddenly the Tank noticed the survivors as he let out a huge roar of hunger and anger. He ran towards them at a mildly fast speed.

"So do we run or shoot." asked Kristie

"We run like hell and shoot like hell. Let's move!!" instructed Thorton. They all ran away as they fired into the behemoth. They all then ran behind a flipped car to take cover. Now that they noticed it the whole city was completely destroyed. It was like watching a television screen. After a while you forget the screen itself is there, and just pay attention to what is playing. They had come all this way and had mostly only noticed the sky. The city was in ruins and it took a massive monster for them to realize that. Thorton pulled out a flash bang and threw it out near the beast who was searching for his hidden prey. The Tank was soon blinded as he stumbled back and forth. They then got from cover and shot at the beast unleashing their ammo into it/him(whatever the hell it was.)

"Take that you steroid motherfucker!" Amber yelled as it finally fell to the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Kristie yelled soon covering her mouth after what she said.

"Looks like you popped your cherry girl!" said Amber with glee. Kristie however just looked at her confused. "I could tell that was the first time you have ever swore sweetie."

"Oh" Kristie said as she removed her hand from her mouth. "Kind of got carried away."

"Can we save this for the safe room. It's up ahead." said John. They all followed into the safe room. It was in a small bingo hall. The back entrance would provide a shortcut to the destination.

"Okay we'll only be able to stay for about 30 minutes. We have a time schedule. We don't when they'll arrive, or when they might leave. Is everyone alright?" asked John as everyone answered with a nod.

"So any thing in here?" asked Amber.

"Ammunition and health. No food for the trip though!" said a disappointed Thorton.

"Well that will do for now." said Kristie.

"So why don't we play truth or dare!" said Amber.

"Really? A game" asked Thorton.

"Sure why not?!" said Amber

"Alright shoot!" responded Thorton.

"Okay truth or dare John." asked Amber smiling at him.

"Truth"

"What a pussy" Amber exclaimed.

"What. I just like truth better"

"Suuuure. Okay how many girls have you dated?"

"14" said John quickly.

"How the hell?"

"What can I say I like to keep them in track." said John with a smile. Suddenly Amber got up.

"Sorry guys I have a short attention span. I've gotta look for a mirror you guys keep playing." Amber knew she didn't have a short attention span, but she couldn't stand to here he kept track of "them" like girls were some items you could get a receipt for. She liked him… somewhat. She also knew he was attractive so it was no surprise. Maybe she was just overreacting. Hell she was tired. She finally stumbled upon a bathroom a midst her thoughts. She washed her face as she looked in the mirror. As she looked she saw herself as a little girl again. Fighting for survival was nothing knew. The mirror just reminded her more of it. She again washed her face as the image disappeared. She then put her back long perfectly curled hair with brown streaks(her hair is black.) into a ponytail leaving some of her still straight hair to fall down the sides of her face. Amber was always comfortable with her light colored skin. She was almost as dark as coffee with sugar. Her face once gave off a glow after a shower or bath. Now it just hung there with negative emotions and questions. Her beauty was still there, but she had quite a few cuts and scratches as well as bruises. Her shoulder was killing her. She slipped herself some pain pills and rejoined the group. They continued there games awaiting for their time to go. There was a least some peace. For now.


	3. Dead Righteous:Old Ties

A beeper went off alarming the group of the impending time. They all wanted to stay here, hell it was the first place they felt safe. Of course, they had to keep moving, keep forging on.

"Alright let's get the fuck up, and move the fuck out!" Thorton exclaimed with a surprising joy. Was he enjoying this, the son of a bitch. Despite the joyful demeanor the rest got up following Thorton out of the Bingo Hall. So far the streets were clear, however faint growls could be heard. The group readied their weapons. This routine seemed just like that, a routine. For two days they fought these motherfuckers, and they were getting used to it. Amber thought in silence as she was walking, she was thinking about, as silly as it might sound, Lady Gaga. The thought of Lady Gaga parading around as a zombie was enough for Amber to let out a chuckle. Even thought Lady Gaga was one of her favorite artists. 

"May I ask what's so goddamned funny?!" asked Thorton.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand." Amber said smiling.

"Try me," Thorton challenged.

"Well could you imagine Lady Gaga parading around as a zombie," said Amber expecting Thorton to date himself with his answer.

"Well, hell that is kinda funny, It sure wouldn't hurt her looks wise." expressed Thorton to Amber's surprise.

"Oh stop! She's a pretty girl," said Amber to her defense. It was so weird how they could be talking about something so silly, and unrelated to the situation. It was human nature, to not only survive, but to try and make life somewhat good for themselves.

"I'm sorry, but who is Lady Lala" asked John.

"Lady Gaga, and she is a great artist who has released multiple hits, hey maybe she's immune!" expressed Amber.

"Oh, well sorry, but I have well had an important duty, I had no time to pay attention to pop-culture." said John somewhat smugly. Suddenly loud screams could be heard. This was followed by gun shots.

"What was that?!" Kristie said.

"Sounds like more survivors." John said with slight excitement in his voice. They continued to follow the noises. They began picking up their pace. They finally reached the source of the noises. There stood four more survivors. Wow, go figure. The other survivors pointed their guns in the direction of Amber, John, Kristie, and Thorton.

"More zombie fucks," a male said as he prepared to shoot.

"Are you fucking blind! I'm not a zombie assholes!!!" Amber yelled with anger building up.

"Hmm, looks like a Changer!" a female said as she cocked her pistol. Kristie, John, Amber, and Thorton walked into clear view.

"Mind telling me what the hell a changer is?" said Thorton as he approached the other survivors.

"Survivors!" one male exclaimed. 

"Well, I'll be damned more survivors. A changer is some weird ass zombie with mutated vocal cords. It can modify it's voice to imitate anything it hears" said one woman. She very beautiful much more so then Kristie. Her eyes were hazel and her long braid was a dirty blonde. The braid hung over her shoulder. She was very beautiful and her eyes were far more mesmerizing, and much more pretty than Amber's puppy dog brown eyes. Mainly because brown eyes were typical, not that Amber had ugly eyes. She wasn't very curvy, but an hourglass figure was apparent. 

There was another a tall male. Not as tall as John, but much taller than Thorton. He was slightly built, but was more slim. He had fairly dark skin, and for a zombie apocalypse he was pretty fashionable. He had somewhat of a spiked afro.

The third another male, had the skater boy hair. He had light hazel eyes, and slightly favored the woman's looks. He was very skinny, and pretty short. He seemed flamboyant in movement.

The final member was a larger member. He seemed to have a cold look in his face, almost as if he had seen it all, hell he probably had. He was much darker than the first male, and was very large. He wore a dew rag. The strings of it flowed down past his legs. Despite his big stature he appeared to have a lot of muscle instead of fat.

"Wait, Amber is… that you" said the first male.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I'm not very good with names." said Amber very sorrowful she couldn't remember his name.

"It's me Marquese, remember your grand-ma used to live next door, and I'd come over to play the Nintendo with you!" said the newly named first male, Marquese.

"Oh my God!! It's been so long!" Amber ran to hug Marquese. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well when your in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse you usually don't think about sticking around. Well until now." expressed Marquese.

"What do you mean?" Amber looked to Marquese looking for an answer,

"We stay here, whenever we see a few zombies we load a few roads into them!" explained the female. "By the way I'm Jordan. That over there is my brother, Tommy" said Jordan as she pointed to the flamboyant male who favored here. "Over there is Richmond, most just call him Biggie though" the big man let out a chuckle.

"Wait a second you guys live here, and stay here?!!" Amber said.

"You guys are bait for the zombies, or even bombing." joined John.

"We ain't afraid of no bombs, and we damn sure ain't afraid of no zombies." yelled Biggie smiling. The whole group of them were very confident something that can be dangerous in these type of situations. Not like this situation happened often. 

" I like him!!" expressed Thorton letting out a laugh. 

"Hey uh, you guys can come up to our apartment. There's a shower, and fresh clothing," said Marquese.

"A shower?!!!" said Amber. She needed to bathe.

"Sorry, but we have to get moving. We are trying to get out of this place. Get to New Orleans." said John knowing he didn't want anything to rekindle between Marquese and Amber.

"Watch ya'll got with New Orleans?" asked Biggie.

"Actually that is possibly the last city standing in the country," said Kristie.

"Well ain't that ironic. Those damn official people always fucking with us blacks, 'cuz they don't give no damn 'bout us." said Biggie.

"You do know the president is black right?" Kristie looked over to Biggie as almost a challenge.

"And look what happened to our Mr. "Black" president. He let us all get bit the fuck up, They just dressed some white guy up, and made him look stupid to blame this on our people!!" said Biggie.

"Please just ignore him, he'll talk your ear off all day. I insist that you guys come up to the apartment. You could use some rest." said Marquese though directing it to Amber.

"Well, I do need a shower and some clothes." said Amber.

"Alright then c'mon." Marquese walked over to Jordan and kissed her. "Baby, could you go get some fresh clothes." Jordan ran up to the apartment.

"On second thought maybe we should really get going," Amber said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"No, Amber I think you're right we should take a break." said John completely enjoying this torture.

"See, Amber just stay for a little while," said Marquese.

"Fine just as long as we don't stay for too long." said Amber.

"Biggie lead the way," Marquese said.

They all headed up to the top floor. They reached the apartment which was in really good shape. The main color scheme was orange, and silver with some red. The place had some high-tech machinery, and a kitchen. It had a bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was a very nice apartment.

"I call, the first shower!" said Amber as she rushed into the bathroom. 

Thorton leaned over to John "Maybe you should make a move" John was shocked at the comment, and his face turned beat red.

"Wha…what?!!!" asked John very nervously.

"Well it's obvious that she likes you, and you like her. You don't make a move no telling if you'll ever be able to."

The steam from the bathroom seeped through the crack under the door. Amber began singing.

"I gotta find my place, I wanna here my song, don't care about all the pain in front of me, I'm just tryin to be happy." sand Amber. Here voice wasn't as good as Leona Lewis, because she was still an amateur, but it was still beautiful. John approached the door, and knocked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure!" Amber yelled from the shower. John opened the door and shut it. He came in, and put the cover seat on the toilet down to sit on it. "You didn't here me singing did you?" asked Amber. 

"Well yeah we all did. It was very beautiful" said John.

"Well thanks, Johnny. Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Amber

"Did you just call me, Johnny?" asked John blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that is a nickname" said Amber.

"Well uh…there wasn't really anything I had to tell ya… just to hurry up" said John still blushing.

"Alright, Alright." said Amber. John stood up, and opened up the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" John screamed as he saw the whole group leaning against the door trying to hear past the dripping water.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, just kidding" John shut the door, and let Amber continue her singing. 

"You blew it, huh?" asked Thorton.

John looked down sadly "Yeah".

"Haha!! Pay up Kristie!" said Thorton.

"Here," Kristie threw Thorton her sandwich. Thorton took a big bite enjoying his victory sandwich.

"That isn't funny," said John embarrassed. 

"Alright, I'm done" Amber came out wearing just her towel. 

"Uh….Uh…Uh. I'll go next." said John running past Amber.

"What's his problem?" asked Amber.

"Here's you close sweetheart." said Jordan handing Amber clothes. It was a tight shirt, and a pair of shorts. Finally, Amber had some shoes to wear!!

"Thank you!!" said Amber hugging Jordan. Amber went into a bedroom to put on her clothes.

John finished his shower, and had put his clothes in a washer before getting in the shower, so he kept the same ones. Kristie and Thorton did the same, and finished their showers.

"Well time to go," said Thorton.

"Thank you for your hospitality." said Kristie.

" Oh tank you guys" Amber said as she hugged Marquese. " You sure you guys don't want to come too?"

" We belong here" said Marquese. "Bye Amber, and good luck to all of you."

They all left as they began heading towards the boardwalk. They were so close to safety now.


End file.
